1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for inverting wide endless belts and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a process for inverting wide endless-belt type recording belts for use of the inside surface thereof for recording purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a widespread use of office dictating and recording machines which utilize flexible recording belts for storing data thereon. These belts are normally constructed of a plastic film material and are slipped over a pair of spaced drive rollers whereby the recording is made by use of a stylus which cuts a helical groove in the outer surface of the belt.
These belts are of necessity made from a material which is soft enough to be cut by the recording stylus but rigid enough to maintain a cylindrical shape when properly handled. Since the material is soft enough to be cut by the recording stylus the belts are susceptible to damage by scratches, bending and the like. In other words, when an attempt is made to bend the belt about a very small radius, a crease or indentation is made which permanently deforms the belt at that point. Since the plastic film material is consistent throughout the belt, the inside surface is also capable of being used for recording if the belt could be inverted or turned inside out.
However, the manufacturers have constructed these belts to have dimensions which heretofore has prevented the user from inverting the belt without completely destroying same.